


Quiet, Thy Name Be This Moment

by rainbow_writer



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T. J. Klune
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Linus Baker, Autistic!Linus Baker, But they still love them, Casual representation, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Lucy is a lovable terror, M/M, Talia is still Talia, Their children give them grey hair, Theodore pretends to be scary, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_writer/pseuds/rainbow_writer
Summary: Linus and Arthur enjoy each other's company following their first Halloween together.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the world, or anything else to do with the book. This is a simple fanfic I wrote for enjoyment, and nothing else.
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Quiet, Thy Name Be This Moment

Linus dropped heavily onto the couch in the living room of his home on Marsyas island. A well-tended set of flames licked the brick walls of the fireplace before him. Books that had been piled near it earlier, had been moved in favor of not setting the house aflame. In his lap sat a bowl of candy that had almost spilt everywhere when he sat down moments before. By some miracle, it had only swayed, though.  
  
Arthur walked around the opposite side of the sofa where he gingerly sat down to the left of Linus with an amused expression on his face as he watched his husband go straight for the first Reeses’ he could grasp onto. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Linus could see one of Arthur’s Halloween socks make an appearance seconds later, as his pants rode up on his right leg, when he lifted that corresponding foot and placed it on his left knee. He then noticed as Arthur leaned back not a moment later, and stretched his arms out on either side of him across the back of the couch. 

Following the inhalation of five pieces of candy, Linus glanced in earnest at Arthur, and grinned sheepishly. 

He then held out the overflowing bowl, and asked, “Would you like some?”

To which Arthur said, “Why yes, I would.”

His thin fingers closed around a hard apple flavored candy seconds later, which was then removed from the wrapper, and popped into his mouth for enjoyment purposes alone. 

Linus then placed the bowl back on his lap, and turned away, in favor of staring into the flames again. He sighed in contentment after, despite the day’s previous events. 

It had been his first Halloween with the other Marsyas island occupants, since returning from DICOMY, and to say it had been an exercise in patience was an understatement. He was grateful to have Arthur at his side for always, but also, earlier, too.

Lucy had, to the surprise of no one, really gotten into the spirit of the holiday, so to speak. 

Although the little devil had donned the clothes of an angel, there had been many more tricks than treats, as one who knew him would expect. While most of it had been good fun, verging on over the top, the haunted house of his own creation that people from the village had entered, however, was a whole other matter. Linus hoped in the depths of his soul that they did not have any lawsuits or news articles coming after that fiasco. Helen had assured he and Arthur that it would be fine, but Linus was skeptical, at best.

All of the other children had not attempted something so bold, though Theodore had hissed at some visiting children, and Talia had offered to bury anyone who harmed their family. In comparison to the haunted house though, Linus worried very little about them. Thankfully, the holiday itself was meant to be about tricks or treats, so he hoped that would be a bandaid for any terror the children might have instilled in the visitors.

“Today was,” Linus paused, “something.”

Arthur responded a few seconds later. 

“Yes, it was.”

Linus found himself turning to look at Arthur, who smiled softly at him, then his eyes flicked to Arthur’s only visible sock. The base color was a bright shade of purple with cartoon jack-o-lanterns and candy corn dotted all over it. Although he enjoyed the spirit of it, the former could do without such an emphasis on that dreadful candy he saw emblazoned on it.

Linus was saved from internally dissecting his distaste for candy corn though, by Arthur’s following words.

“I am glad you were here though, to share it with us all.”

Linus smiled, and glanced back up at Arthur’s face for a moment, so his bright grin was on full display for him. 

Seconds later, he reached over, and laced his fingers through Arthur’s, then gazed back at the flames.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween/Blessed Samhain, everyone!! (It's still October in my time zone, though I know in most of the world it is no longer that month anymore.)
> 
> I couldn't let the day completely pass by without a fic of some sort, in this fandom, tbh. I had aimed for more, but this is what I had time for, so maybe next year? I guess we'll see. To say that I wrote this drabble quickly is an understatement, though. Lol. Either way, I hope this fic makes you smile at least once, and that everyone had a safe October 31st, this 2020!! 
> 
> Have a great day/night/afternoon, etc.!
> 
> Also, ps. Yes, I do headcanon Linus as Autistic, from personal experience, in case anyone was worried. That is of course my opinion, and in no way meant to be taken as something that everyone has to see in him, of course.


End file.
